Romantic Dance
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Lyra Heartstrings, a member of a rich, if not snotty family of nobles in Canterlot has disowned her heritage and now spends a life of true love and joyous pleasure with her marefriend Bon-Bon in the rural town of Ponyville, but the only problem is the Earth Pony does not know how to dance much to her love's suprise. Can Lyra teach her lover how to dance as she herself has been?


**Author's Note: A one-shot I got from a picture, sure it's been done before I think but I don't mind this pairings...not one for Bon-Bon but I love Lyra, my favorite background pony.**

**Hope you all like this, as always with my stories be honest in your reviews please, and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Lyra Heartstrings, an aquamarine colored coated mare with her full gown horn, it being known that she was a unicorn and her mint colored with a strip of white mane and tail with her golden painted lyre Cutie Mark opened her sunglow colored eyes jolting awake as she stared down at the red colored book that held information on her favorite subject in front of her: a creature like a furless ape that walked on two legs and had no mane or tail.

Bob-Bon, her real name being Sweetie Drops, and Lyra's Earth Pony marefriend with her beige furred coat, pigment blue mane with a rose colored streak and tail along with her beautiful cerulean colored eyes with the Cutie Mark of three blue with yellow swirls of wrapped candy told Lyra over and over again that what she was studying was useless information, even if she was given the book by Twilight Sparkle.

But Lyra wished to know more of these creatures and had studied for four days straight, with limited breaks except for the restroom, practicing her lyre and food and drink she had, after much analyzing found some things worth noticing but not much, disappointing her greatly.

Wiping a thick strand of salvia off the right side of her mouth with a hoof, she yawned then pushed her chair back, dropping on all four hooves she hoped to find something to eat, entering the kitchen which was downstairs and across to the left of the living room she saw Bon-Bon, the mare reaching into the oven with two blue colored potholders on her two forehooves as she pulled out a sliver tray with multicolored gumdrops while another silver tray was inside with a baking large cream pie with peppermint sprinkles.

Lyra mouth watered as she looked at the pie, her favorite, and licked her lips hoping for a slice soon as the mare closed the oven, Bob-Bon not even noticing her roommate and lover of three years until she turned around to set the tray on the wooden table across from her, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath of oxygen as she smiled, her hair frizzed from the long preparation of cooking and no break, hoping to get her orders to Sugarcube Corner before six p.m., it bring four.

"Ah, Lyra, good to see your out of that dusty old book, would you mind helping me wrap these, then store them in the refrigerator, they have to be perfect if we want to get our paycheck for the month."

She asked softly as the unicorn chuckled and ignored the mare's annoyance for her consist studying then did as ordered turning her head to look at Bon-Bon's swaying tail and flank as she grinned but the Earth Pony did not notice her marefriend's sexual glance before reaching to get the pie as the timer rung.

After the two had wrapped the pie carefully they washed their hooves, Bon-Bon trotting upstairs to take a shower before they were to relax together, Lyra with a sigh wishing she could have asked to join her but she understood that Bon-Bon wanted a few moments by herself as Lyra herself slowly trotted to rest on the couch, turning on the radio and listening to the results of a recent Wonderbolts race she had wanted to attend but did not have the bits to see the show.

A loud knock on the door brought her out of boredom making her get up from falling asleep again and opening the front door to see a pink furred mare with her raspberry colored mane and tail and baby blue eyes with the Cutie Mark of three colored balloons on her flank, the mare known by all the citizens of Ponyville as Pinkie Pie along with a green scaled baby male alligator void of fangs and wise purple eyes named Gummy on her back, Pinkie Pie's pet.

"Oh, hello, Pinkie Pie…how are you?" Lyra asked softly with a small smile, a bit on guard due to the party mare's antics of being very, very random and silly, a legendary feat known by all of Equestria though she should have felt safe with the mare, due to her being the Element of Laughter and one of the six members of the Elements of Harmony.

As it was and needless to say, Lyra was confused on how to feel about the mare or what she was doing here at her house.

"Hey Lyra, I just wanted to give you this," she spoke with an almost impossibly large pearly white smile before turning her head to the left and pulling an ivory colored letter with a balloon shaped sticker the same as her Cutie Mark with her mouth out of her mane and leaning towards the unicorn who gently took the letter with her mint green aura of magic, and staring at it with a raised eyebrow as Pinkie Pie continued "it's an invitation to the party we are having tonight at eight at Sugarcube Corner in honor of Princess Luna's return to Equestria, pretty neat huh?"

She smiled as the Lyra broke the seal and read the letter, it speaking almost the same words as the mare herself was saying before the unicorn chuckled and looked at the Earth Pony, putting the letter on the table behind her before nodding with a smile.

"Sure Pinkie, Bon-Bon and I can make it; we might be a little late though." she replied as the mare almost exploded with joy before coughing and with a small smile said.

"That's fine, as long as you two show up, a party is not a party without friends, right?" she laughed causing Lyra to shake her head with the smile still on her snout, Pinkie Pie turned around, no doubt to invite another pony to the party before she looked over her right shoulder.

"Oh right, before I forget, Mr. and Mrs. Cake want those sweets at the bakery a bit earlier than six, we're running low on gumdrops if you can please tell Bon-Bon?" she asked calmly making Lyra nod before Pinkie Pie grinned and with the small alligator on her back hopped to her next destination.

Lyra shook her head with a roll of her eyes and a smile as she shut the door and trotted back into her house, the mare in question, Bon-Bon herself came downstairs, her mane, coat and tail freshly washed and smelling slightly like lemon making the unicorn swallow the large glob of spittle in her throat and had to tuck her tail in between her legs to be kept from her arousal.

"Who was at the door Lyra?" she asked softly making the mare blink before doing her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Um….Pinkie Pie, she wanted to invite us to a part to celebrate the return of Princess Luna in Equestria at eight, oh and she said that your bosses wanted their snacks a bit earlier than six." She chuckled then licked her lips again as her marehood tingled slightly.

"Oh, hmmm….I'm not sure if they would be ready by then, but, if they insist, are you ok Lyra, you seem a bit…flushed." She asked calmly as the mare nodded her head rapidly before quickly changing the subject and prayed that she did not go crazy and throw her marefriend onto the couch for a night of passion…..again. There would be time for such romance later.

"So um, it would be great to dance together and with friends, eh?" she laughed as Bon-Bon bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from her mate, avoiding her eyes on purpose.

"You ok, Bon?" Lyra questioned softly, her haze of lust disappearing to concern for her marefriend as Bon-Bon hung her head in shame, her ears and tail lowered as she whispered something softly that Lyra did not catch.

"I, I'm sorry Bonny….what was that?"

"I said…I, can't really-" She whispered in an even softer voice making Lyra frown still not understanding her.

"Um…one more time-"

"I SAID THAT I CAN'T DANCE!" Bon-Bon screamed with snort as heated air expelled from her nostrils, annoyed that Lyra had not known that after being together for such a long amount of time.

Lyra's mouth opened in surprised and a bit of fear not seeing Bon-Bon so angry before as she frowned, her ears dropping slowly before she spoke in a whisper, waking slowly towards the mare and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you serious?" she asked calmly making Bon-Bon nod, embarrassed. Lyra sighed loudly before saying with a small smile and whispered into her left ear.

"Then how about I teach you, eh, you know I would never judge you and we can go one step at a time?" Lyra asked as Bon-Bon, who had her eyes closed in shame opened them to see the smiling, loving face of her best friend making the mare smile despise herself.

"Really?" she questioned, not knowing what to say as Lyra laughed then nodded.

"Of course, I'll do everything with you; you know that…well, except go to the bathroom for you." She chuckled making the Earth Pony roll her eyes at her mate's slight disgusting behavior.

"Oh…alright, Lyra, I'll do it." She spoke making the mare cheer in joy before turning around looking her lover in the eyes with a sexual grin.

"But um….I want some form of reward after, alright?" she whispered softly putting her left front hoof on the mare's chest causing her to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Of course you do." Bon-Bon replied making Lyra's smile get even larger.

"Great, now for a practice-"

"Oh no!" Bon-Bon's terrified gasp made Lyra pause midsentence as the Earth Pony looked towards the Canterlot clock that Lyra had gotten from her family last birthday, seeing it was already almost five o'clock.

"Come on, we have to get those desserts to the Cakes before we're late and don't get paid, or worse, I'm fired" Bon-Bon shouted in horror, ignoring Lyra's protest that they could wait twenty more minutes as she got the pie and gumdrops which she put in a plastic bag not even noticing Lyra's mint green aura taking the sweets from her back in her haste.

As Lyra rolled her eyes and shut the door to their house the pair trotted or rather in Bon-Bon's case, galloped towards Sugercube Corner, noticing their friends: Cloud Kicker, Rose Luck, Daisy, Derpy and Doctor Hooves and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Dinky Doo, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed.

They saw Applejack with Big Macintosh selling their different varieties of apples in the town market with Carrot Top and two of the Flower Trio selling their own items to customers as the two came further towards their destination.

Finally after five minutes they had arrived at Sugercube Corner to see an impatient Mrs. Cake near the front door as the two stopped, Bon-Bon panting and opened her mouth to speak as the blue furred mare held a hoof for silence.

"I'm sorry to bring you here on short notice, Bon-Bon but we needed those treats, your five minutes late so I'm going to have to take two bits out of your paycheck, dear." She spoke in a calm voice as Bon-Bon's ears dropped but she nodded before giving the desserts to her boss, trotting inside after the mare before Lyra could give her a kiss on the left cheek to show her pity as Lyra narrowed her eyes and set her mouth in a frown, waiting for her marefriend to come out with their paycheck as her thoughts wandered.

"I HATE how the Cakes treat her, like it was her fault they needed their damn food early and did not tell Bonny until the last second, buck them!" Lyra thought angrily before turning her head to look at the Cutie Mark Crusaders using a large rubber band in between two large wooden poles and their wagon for an insane chance to get their Cutie Mark, causing the mare to shiver.

"Gods help those filles." She whispered under her breath before the front door opened and Bon-Bon appeared with a fair amount of bits in a small red bag in her mouth.

Without a word the two went to their house to drop off their pay for rent, food, and a few other things they wanted, not needed even though they were a month behind in rent.

After they did that they went to the park, spotting Rainbow Dash with her marefriend Fluttershy and Rarity sitting on a bench with her coltfriend, the famous Fancy Pants.

To pass the time they chatted with others in the park, even playing a game with the foals and colts in a game of soccer, Bon-Bon much better then Lyra thought she was as a few stallions and mares joined the group before the sun begun to descend behind the mountains, signaling night approaching as the two mares, with Derpy, the Doctor, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Berry Punch and Vinyl Scratch's marefriend and Pinkie Pie's cousin Octavia going to the party that the pink mare was holding in honor of their Princess/Goddess of the Night, dreams, the moon and the stars themself.

Lyra with Bon-Bon's help saw Twilight Sparkle with her dragonfriend Spike, the male now being sixteen years old and being four years older than the CMC, all of them to be exact and of a much different physical state then he had once been when he was twelve.

He was very muscled, working out Rainbow Dash, Rumble, Thunderlane, and Big Macintosh when he had time, confessing his love to Twilight, his caretaker, best friend and now lover by giving her roses on Hearts and Hooves day and dancing with her in which the mare made the first move and kissed him after a slow song, officially sealing their romantic bond.

He was not only muscled but he had large, powerful, purple colored with green scales on the inside of them wings, though they were turned upside down to the confusion of everypony but none could explain why, even Celestia and let the matter aside for another time, his claws were larger, his fangs much sharper, his tail spiked but then slightly curved at the end and his eyes more reptilian in nature which while it scared many ponies they knew that Spike was not like the rest of his kind, which were monsters and would not harm them.

Lyra smiled as the dragon that was the same height as the ponies kissed his marefriend on the nose causing her to giggle as Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and offered the two punch, which was secretly spiked with alcohol for the older ponies, those that had attended as Applejack trotted up to her mare friend and whispered that it was not nice to interrupted private moments hoping the mare would understand and sighed as she nodded, Twilight taking the drinks in her purple magic aura.

Vinyl Scratch, or as her stage name was DJ Pon-3, a white colored unicorn mare with an electric blue mane and manga colored eyes with the Cutie Mark of a two bridged eighth notes and dark blue shades hanging on her horn was near a large set of turn tables as she laughed, asked somepony to get her a drink then once it was given to her set it away from her electronic appliances and shouted into the microphone near her.

"WHAT UP PONYVILLE!" Causing the entire already buzzed crowd of ponies to shout in cheer as the mare laughed then continued.

"In honor of our Princess and dear Goddess of the Night, I, Vinyl Scratch A.K.A DJ Pon-3 give you all WELCOME!" She screamed making the crowd shout even louder, no doubt awaking the ponies that did not go to the party.

With her announcement done, she played the first song of many, an upbeat tune, as the ponies below her danced, chatted, or in Rainbow Dash's case starting drinking.

"Um…..Lyra, I….I'm not sure if I'm all too comfortable with this, I mean, I understand that it's in our Princess's name and I find nothing wrong with that but-"

"Bon-Bon, Lyra, welcome, I'm SO GLAD you two made it. Here, have some punch!" Pinkie Pie shouted over the music before hoofing the two mares' plastic glasses of the spiked punch as Lyra laughed then grabbed both in her magic.

"Thanks, Pinks, here Bon-Bon, this should calm you down a notch." The unicorn spoke calmly as her marefriend eyed it with caution before taking it in a hoof and slowly taking a sip, wincing as the small amount of alcohol slid down her throat, making her smack her lips not sure what to make of the drink.

"Is this punch…spiked?" she asked in a whispered as Lyra nodded before taking a long drink of it herself then looked around to the other ponies not surprised to see Berry Punch already drinking her forth cup but was shocked to see Rainbow Dash having a drinking contest with Princess Luna herself.

Poor Fluttershy looking back and forth from the two, not sure who to cheer on as she was Rainbow Dash's marefriend but she also worshiped Princess Luna every night before bed, knowing that it was between her lover or a Goddess was really not helping her choice.

Lyra realized that Pinkie Pie had disappeared not knowing how the buck she did that but shrugged it off as Pinkie being Pinkie Pie then she looked over to Bon-Bon who was drowning the rest of her punch and was panting after she had finished before she chuckled.

"Having fun?" Lyra asked slowly as she saw that mare smile.

"A bit, I guess….and yourself?" Bon-Bon questioned making Lyra nod before a loud shout of an angered mare caught her ears.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Lyra paused before turning to the source and seeing an already drunk Berry Punch, her plum furred coat and mulberry shaded mane with moderate cerise colored eyes narrowed in anger as her flank held a batch of grapes and one lone strawberry angrily pushed Rainbow Dash away from her drink.

The cyan furred mare with her cerise colored eyes and cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, her tail and mane the same color as the lightning bolt turned around, ignoring Princess Luna's attempt to call the mare back, watched in horror as she put her snout two inches from Berry's own.

"I'm sorry, what was that, little mare?" she growled right before the mare shoved the Rainbow's face from her own with a hoof, further angering the Element of Loyalty before she spat.

"You heard me, rainbow slut, get your damn, ugly assed flank away from my-"

Her voice was rudely cut off by a hard, rage fueled right hoof slamming hard into her left eye, causing the drunken mare to scream as her body was forced ten inches from her foe.

Holding a hoof to her eye, Berry Punch growled before turning around and slamming her two hind legs hard into Rainbow's snout causing the mare to shout in pain and recoil as blood ran down from her nostrils, her eyes narrowed in fury she flapped her wings before lifting into the air and rushed forward towards the Earth Pony.

Slamming her two front hooves hard into Berry Punch's chest the force threw her into the air before she slammed into her own table hard, breaking the wood and making her dizzy from the blow before she turned to the right and stood up on all four hooves, blood steeping from her fur by large splinters which she ignored and her left eye sealed shut, most likely resulting in a black eye.

"You want to fight, you rainbow floozy?!" Berry Punch screamed, her teeth gritted in outrage that this damned mare dared touch one hair on her beautiful coat.

"Bring it, bitch!" the Pegasus answered back beckoning her front hooves towards her ignoring the blood dripping down her snout as her wings still propelled her in the air.

Berry Punch about to get on her hind legs to slam a hoof into the rainbow mare's stomach but was stopped by a large, dark blue wing blocking her view as she turned to look into the angered glare of Princess Luna herself, her body immediately dropping into a bow but her right eye did not close least her opponent tried some sneaky, bastard move.

"ENOUGH!" Luna's voice shouted, the Royal Canterlot voice being heard even over the loud music playing from Vinyl's bass causing the mare herself to stop the music in turn of the fight and what her Goddess had to say.

"Leave, subject…now! Your display of such a grand time is revolting." Luna hissed in annoyance that such a welcome had to be spoiled by a drunken mare as Berry Punch with one last glare at the Pegasus who shot her the same look turned around and though stumbling from the alcohol she had consumed, trotted from the door without a word, walking right pass Derpy and Doctor's Hooves table, the Pegasus about to enjoy a blueberry muffin but it was knocked from her hooves to the ground by the angered Earth Pony.

The Doctor and Derpy both glared at the mare, Derpy's left eye following her as her right trailed upwards and she looked at her fallen muffin before her left wing grabbed a Diseased Stallion cigarette from her left ear, lit a match that she had in her right ear with her tail and angrily put it in her mouth, inhaling it before Pinkie Pie informed her that she could not smoke in the bakery before giving her another muffin of the same type which she ignored and got up from the table to either go smoke outside or confront the mare who ruined her snack and trotted out the front door, the Doctor sighing loudly with closed eyes.

"Wow, what a grouch." Bon-Bon whispered into Lyra's left ear causing her to only nod after seeing all that had happened before her eyes went from the front door back to her Goddess and Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry, Princess; I should not have acted as I did." Rainbow spoke calmly, planting her hooves onto the ground with a bowed head in shame as Luna merely sighed.

"It's not your fault, Rainbow Dash, that mare was just heavily intoxicated and did not need to attend this celebration anymore, though you could have handled it much differently than the action that you had chosen." She said calmly allowing her to only nod before Luna signaled for Vinyl Scratch to start the music again which she did eagerly before trotting over to talk to Twilight Sparkle and Spike as Rainbow Dash went over to her marefriend who kissed her on the right cheek, Rainbow Dash saying softly that she was alright and kissing her lips, holding a napkin to her nose to stop the bleeding before trotting out the front door.

"Hey Derpy, let me borrow a cigarette!" Lyra heard the Pegasus shout as she looked and saw Spike kissed Twilight's lips, bowed to Princess Luna who had come near them and went after Rainbow Dash, no doubt to get his own dose of nicotine from his favorite mailmare before her eyes went to her love who let out a small sigh.

Bon-Bon hated the addictive habit that a few ponies and Spike did but Lyra herself while not indulging in such a bits wasting, health effecting habit, did not mind it.

"You ok, Bonny?" Lyra asked in a soft tone making the Earth Pony shake her head.

"How such a joyous party could be bucked up by a drunken mare is beyond me, no wonder she lost her little sister to Foal Services." Bon-Bon spat making Lyra's mouth drop open but she kept her vocal cords from gasping in shock, for while it was rare to see her lover swear, it was even more so for her to talk so awful about any pony.

"Bonny, how could you say that? Sure, what Berry Punch did tonight was messed up, but Rainbow Dash is just as much at fault by provoking her, and you know Berry did everything she could to get Piña Colada, it just…well, was not enough." She hissed as Bon-Bon's ears and tail lowered in shame, for she knew what was spoken was true.

"I'm sorry, Lyra, I just…spoke out of turn." She apologized making her smile before putting a foreleg around her shoulders.

"It's ok, love, we were all just shocked by her violent reaction to a spilled drink is all…come on, time to teach you to dance."

Lyra said calmly as Bon-Bon, though nervous followed her to the dance floor where many other ponies were dancing along with the music as Vinyl Scratch, by request of Luna put on a slow, sad song making all ponies that did not have romantic partners switch their places for those that did.

Vinyl even changing her spot on stage to be with Octavia, giving the turn tables to a very nervous Fluttershy who had a bit of practice with them, but not much, getting lessons from Vinyl Scratch herself much to the confusion of everypony.

Reaching the dance floor, Lyra, rather than speaking about what to do, simply showed her marefriend as she stood on her hind legs, beckoning for Bon-Bon to do the same before she wrapped her arms around her love and even though it was difficult the Earth Pony did the same, not use to being on her hind legs like her mate before they gently swayed to the tragic, heart breakin song their foreheads touching, their eyes closed and their hearts open with passion for one another.

Bon-Bon may not know how to do many things her mare friend, coming from a Canterlot noble family did but Lyra would be damned if she was not going to help show her the many wonders she knew, one hoof step at a time.


End file.
